


Call me Love, Darling

by Nine_Stoic_Crayolas



Category: Naruto
Genre: F/M, Fae & Fairies, Fluff and Angst, Light Angst, Past Character Death
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-26
Updated: 2017-10-26
Packaged: 2019-01-23 11:53:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,494
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12506808
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nine_Stoic_Crayolas/pseuds/Nine_Stoic_Crayolas
Summary: Fae roamed the earth until the Uchiha Monarchy.





	Call me Love, Darling

**Author's Note:**

> Right, so, I'm just going with what my mind comes up at this point. Hope you all enjoy!! Tell me what you think, if you want to :)

Light was flickering in the distance as Sakura approached the castle. The wind howled around her, clawing at her cloak, trying to tear its way inside her skin, her bones. She shivered against the frost and hugged the bundle tighter to her chest. Her hair whipped around her shoulders and she cursed the fact that her only ribbon had been lost to the wind hours ago. 

She had been foolish to walk on her own—the owner of the inn had told her to wait the extra three hours for the carriage—but Sakura knew that if she didn’t make it by midnight, then the job opening would slam close and she couldn’t have that. 

Her boots slipped on a rock and she cried out, catching herself before she hit the ground. 

A small cry emerged from the bundle and Sakura got up shakily. She wiped away the gravel from her bleeding hands and ignored the stinging from the open cuts. Opening her cloak slowly, she pulled away the fabric from the bundle. 

Blurry gray eyes and a cherub face stared back at her, twisted in a plaintive cry. 

“Hush Akio, hush now.” Her fingers ran through silky red strands and the baby calmed down, “We’re close. Mama will take you to safety.” 

A yawn distorted the pretty features and Sakura smiled. 

“You’re my light.” She whispered, bending her head to press a kiss against the baby’s cheek. Her fingers roved over his head and Sakura’s smile quivered when the boy pressed back into her fingers. “You’re my light.” 

It took another good hour and a half for Sakura to get to the castle. The forest was windy and it had rained earlier in the night, making everything more difficult to grab and navigate through. 

She was panting by the time she made it to the front hall. Akio had fallen asleep to the rhythm of her walking and Sakura was just glad that he didn’t wake up to be breast fed again. She was already exhausted and a headache was coming on—she didn’t know what she would have been like if she had had to breast feed and then coax a fussy baby back to sleep. 

The castle was huge. Glittering black turrets tore their way through the clouds, chimneys smoking about them and candles flickering in the large gothic windows. The pathway towards the entrance was littered with foot soldiers all wearing the emblem of the Royal Uchiha family and Sakura quickly headed towards them. 

A young man with large brown eyes and a pristine coat took in her haggard appearance—the windswept hair, the baby strapped to her chest and the muddy boots—and scowled. 

“Fair lady, I am regret to say that we do not take in stragglers from the wastes. There is an inn about three miles—oh.” The guard stopped talking once Sakura presented him with wrinkled papers showing a job interview scheduled. 

Brown eyes crinkled in embarrassment and a blush appeared on tan cheeks. “I apologise, my Lady, this way please.” 

“Thank you very much, kind sir.” Sakura tried hard not to roll her eyes and the stupid superfluous talk of the court and walked forward with the guard. 

He led her around the castle and towards a tiny wooden door near the kitchen’s entrance, smiling politely when he knocked on the door. 

A blonde woman with amber eyes opened the door, eyebrows crunched in frustration. “What is it, Hachirou? The queen is expecting a poultice and I can’t afford to be late.” 

The guard—Hachirou—cleared his throat, flushing and gestured towards Sakura who stood a ways away; “This is the newest recruit for the gardening job.” 

Amber eyes widened and took in her figure. They passed over the muddy boots and her loose hair lingering at the edges of her waist and how her arms were wrapped around a fussy bundle, locks of red hair flopping over a white scarf.

“Come in then.” The blonde haired woman said slowly, opening the wooden door of the kitchen wider. 

Sakura smiled, tilted her head politely at the guard and slipped inside. She was assaulted by the smell of fresh bread, yeast and a cloud of smoke. The sound of wet slaps and pots and pans being moved and slammed together filled the air and made Sakura smile. 

How long had it been since she had been in such a lively place? 

Too long. 

“Coming through!” A young woman with bright eyes shouted, holding a platter of steamed buns and tea, “I’ve got a delivery for the Karin-sama!” 

The entire populace winced and moved out of the way, Sakura included. 

“Good luck!” they shouted when the woman slipped out of another door. 

Sakura watched as they moved and hustled about, each smiling and sometimes yawning from the late hour. The kitchen staff all seemed happily immersed in their work and a strange feeling of contentment washed over her as she stood, dripping in the middle of the work. 

“Well, Ms…Haruno?” The blonde woman shook her out of her thoughts with sharp eyes and a tight voice. 

“Oh! Oh. Yes.” Sakura said quickly, a smile worming its way onto her face. 

Akio moved in her arms and his face started to scrunch up in frustration. A high whine came from his throat and Sakura sighed. 

The woman continued to watch, impressed at the young girl who was handling the infant with ease. Many would not be able to calm down a fussy baby, especially so late at night. 

“Hush now, Akio. Mama’s got to get this job.” She whispered in the infant’s ear, patting his back in slow circles. Akio’s hair brushed the hollow of her throat and the baby whined a little before nuzzling back into Sakura’s soft skin. 

“Your child?” The blonde asked, her eyes narrowing. 

Sakura gave a bright smile with hard eyes, “Yes, is that a problem?” 

The blonde woman laughed a little and then ushered her away from the mess of people, pots and pans. She led her to a small wooden door wedged between two high shelves stocked with liquor and wine. 

Sakura ducked through the passage and shivered at the frigid air that greeted her. 

Inside, there was a very small office. A wooden desk with water stains and scratched up legs stood unsteadily on the cobbled floor, swaying at the brunt of the door closing. A lamp flickered at the whoosh of air from the kitchen and Sakura watched the reflection of the flame move in the small gothic window. 

“My name is Tsunade Senju. I’m the court Herbalist. You are here for the position of assistant court herbalist, is that correct?” 

Tsunade sat down in the heavy chair behind the desk and reached over to a bottle of liquor that Sakura hadn’t seen before. She poured the foul-smelling liquid into a mug and leaned backwards, appraising Sakura with tired eyes. 

“Yes, Madam.” Sakura smiled gently, patting Akio who, once again began to whine. 

He was such a fussy baby when she didn't pay attention to him. 

Tsunade watched her intensely for a few heartbeats before an interesting smile appeared on her face. “So, you think you can be my assistant?” 

Sakura took her eyes off a lazy-eyed Akio and looked at Tsunade. 

“I don’t think, Senju-sama. I know I can.” 

Green eyes burned with passion and Tsunade gave a small, secretive smile. 

“Very well, Haruno-san. I expect you to be here by five tomorrow. In the morning, my dear.” Tsunade took a slow sip of her drink and lifted a hand under her chin thoughtfully. “A maid—the one with the dark hair and twin hair buns—will bring you to your quarters.” 

Sakura curtsied and gave a brilliant smile. Akio gurgled softly in her ear and she began hushing him again, bringing her close to her breast. He mewled and Sakura knew she’d be spending a couple of hours feeding him once more. 

Thank god she’d gotten somewhat used to it and would be sufficiently awake for tomorrow. 

“Thank you very much Senju-sama. I appreciate the opportunity.” Sakura grinned politely before turning towards the door. 

Her ragged skirts brushed the floor and she strapped Akio securely to her chest once more, tightening the scarf around her shoulders. He kicked against her and Sakura smiled down at him. “Soon, Anwylyn. Wait awhile.” 

“Oh and—one more thing.” Tsunade called before Sakura could lift her skirts and depart. 

Sakura turned slowly, tucking a strand of pale pink hair behind her ear. “Yes, Madam?” 

Tsunade eyed her. “Your child. Will he be a problem?” 

Sakura’s eyes hardened and a frown graced her delicate features. “No, Madam. He is fussy when I am not there but—“

Her eyes flashed quicksilver and Tsunade’s mouth fell open slightly. 

“My people are known for their graces.” 

Tsunade nodded dumbly and Sakura gave another brilliant smile, but this time, Tsunade noticed the very sharp teeth.


End file.
